


Hard Truths

by blackrose_17



Series: Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti Destiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Friends to Enemies, M/M, No Happy Ending for Castiel or Destiel, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, Villain Castiel (Supernatural), not Destiel friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Castiel's love confession to Dean doesn't go the way he hoped it would as Dean lays some hard truths on him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Trope Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124840
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Hard Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Troupe bingo prompt: Friends to Enemies.
> 
> I'm not going to lie this fic came to me because of the hatred the hellers are spreading towards Jared. The fact that they are using what is happening in Texas as another way to attack him gave me the idea to write this and I am not sorry at all.
> 
> Any hate comments will be ignored and deleted.

_"It is because of you that I learned to love Sam and Jack."_

Dean had been in a daze since Castiel had started his love confession but that line had pulled himself out of it, "Whoa, hold on a moment. Are you telling me that Jack, the boy you claim to love like a son you would have never cared about it if wasn't for me? And Sammy, my Sammy you would have never cared about him." Dean took a dangerous step forward.

Everyone stopped Billie and the Empty that was consuming Castiel as if they sensed the change in the air around Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled out. "Is this why you left Sam's soul in the cage to be tortured by fucking Lucifer! Is this why you broke the wall Death put in his head to keep that torture from destroying him! Is this why you let Lucifer out of the cage and made Sam live in the place that is his home, where he should have been safe in! Is this why you didn't want me to go after Sam when he was taken in the vampire cage? Because your jealous that Sam is the love of my life and my soulmate."

Dean took another dangerous step forward, "Sam, the one and only one that I would burn the world down for? Did you think Sam was out of the way that I would magically fall in love with you and forget all about him?"

Castiel could only stare at Dean.

"Answer me!" Dean roared reminding everyone that in the room he is the most dangerous.

"I...I..." Castiel couldn't find the words.

A dark chuckle escaped Dean's lips, "I think we need to clear up something here. The only reason you stayed after you betrayed and hurt us so many times is Sam cares about you and thinks of you like family." Something dark that always appeared when Sam was in danger uncoiled in Dean's chest. "Now me I kept you around as cannon folder."

The heartbreaking look on Castiel's face filled Dean with joy after how many times this angel had harmed his Sam it was time to let him know how he felt about him. "

"See when we first met you, you were a pain but I grew to care about you like family then I found out you left Sam's soul behind deliberately and I grew distrustful of you when you broke Sam's wall I was ready to leave you to rot in that physic ward both times it was Sam pleading with me to give you another chance. Then it came to me I have an angel that has made so many enemies that I can trade if need to ensure that Sam is safe. But like a cockroach, you kept coming back."

The look on Dean's face reminded Castiel of the time he was a Knight of Hell. Oh, they might have claimed he was a demon but he had been heading down the road to becoming the first Knight of Hell in centuries.

"But now I can finally be rid of you and sleep soundly with Sam in my arms after I fuck him through our mattress knowing that I am finally free of you." Dean waved his hand at the Empty, "Take him and say hi to Meg for me," Dean grinned as Castiel flinched at the reminder of the demon he had loved and who loved him and died for him. "You can take them now."

The Empty filled with glee at seeing and feeling the pain Castiel was going through began once engulfing the angel that had woken them up.

The last thing Castiel heard before nothingness was Dean's cheerful, "I'll be sure to tell Sam that you died saving him and Jack. I'll make sure they never know how you felt about them."


End file.
